


A Dance of Dragons

by akidyne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant Hanzo Sass, Cocktail Party, First Meeting, Genji Gets Trashed, M/M, Prolonged Wealthy Eye Contact, Rich People Humor, Ryuji/Genji is more background, Sexual Tension, Undercover, but not really, i cant believe i had to even type that, this is literally canon compliant which has me Real shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akidyne/pseuds/akidyne
Summary: Someone says the words ‘thirty year old CEO,’ and one can’t help but get a certain image in their minds, and Hanzo had been no different. However, Kaiba had hardly lived up to some stereotypical greased up fat cat in an unfittingly tight suit. In fact, he looked quite good, face relatively free of any signs of aging- the only real mark on it a small scar on his chin.Kaiba seems to notice something in Hanzo’s stare change, and something in his own eyes change to reflect it- Hanzo can see the gears turning behind the irises, as if trying to solve a puzzle.





	A Dance of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo and Genji go undercover at a cocktail party in order to meet Seto Kaiba.

It’s been more than a short few years since he’s been to one of these; a good handful of years and more than his share of strife. Hanzo is out of touch as he swerves between myriad bodies, all well dressed and having a laugh in small groups, glasses of absurdly expensive champagne in their hands. 

For a moment, shorter than a single heartbeat, there’s a bubble of worry somewhere in his chest- low, behind his heart. Like a miracle, it’s pushed away by a touch, as Genji puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The last time he graced a petty corporate mixer with his presence, he was a murderer and his brother was dead. Things are easier now- simpler. It is good to have him back-  
  
“You look as though you’re going to cry, brother,” Genji observes, voice obviously holding back a burst of setting-inappropriate laughter.

Hanzo takes back every well-wish he’s ever had for his brother. 

“If I’m going to cry, you will have caused it.” For a moment, he watches Genji’s scarred features soften slightly, something normally impossible for him to see with the frequency that he is in full armor. The moment doesn’t last long. “You were never good at these, and now you’re even more out of practice. I’m counting the seconds before you embarrass yourself into a youthful grave.”

Beside them, a server giggles to herself at their exchange, before leaning into offer them the tray of drinks in her hand. They both grab a glass, almost in unison, which makes her giggle even more before she drifts away into the sea of people.

“So, what’s our plan for finding the most valuable needle in the haystack?” Hanzo asks over the top of his glass

“I thought it seemed obvious; we split up and start talking-” Genji raises a hand delicately to his lips, and gasps sharply. “Hanzo, you _do_ remember how to talk to other people, _right_?”

“And here I had thought being beaten within an inch of your life would dampen your sense of humor,” Hanzo grumbles, taking a drink. “I was mistaken.”

“Maybe next time!” Genji calls with a wave as he turns tail and very quickly is swept away into the listless mass of people. Once a brat, always a brat.

Hanzo turns around as well, heels of his polished dress shoes gliding easily against the tile floor as he does so. He never liked dress shoes all that much, or any dress clothing, really. He likes looser clothing, though the argument of wearing a suit anything less than perfectly fitting had been very quickly overturned by Lucio. He’d argued that any… ‘ _fashion disaster_ ’ would stand out far too much, which unfortunately, wasn’t wrong in the slightest.

With little other direction, he begins to wander through the crowded ballroom, completely aimlessly. Everywhere he turns there are men in crisp suits and women in lavish dresses engrossed in what would appear to any outsider to be the most engaging conversation in their lives.

Hanzo gets himself into something of a pattern- approach a group, hesitate butting into their conversation, and then walk away again. He used to be better at this- or, it used to be a lot easier to mingle when every person in the room wanted to get to know him.

Several feet away he spies his brother, laughing loudly in a large group of people. As he ghosts closer, he gets to hear the tail end of the story his brother is beguiling them with, “but as it turns out, not even the mighty dragon could defeat me!”

The crowd ooh’s and aah’s like they’re supposed to, and Genji dips at the torso ever so slightly, giving his acquaintances a shallow bow. Something petty bubbles inside him, but one of the stupidest things Hanzo can even _imagine_ would be compromising the mission in favor of taking a swing at his brother. Instead, he finishes his glass and hands it off to a passing server, trading it for a full one.

“You’re not good at these either, huh?”

Hanzo turns his head, and is met immediately with by far the shortest man in the room. That is hardly the only reason he stands out in the crowd however. The majority of his black hair is pulled into a ponytail at the crown of his head, though his hair is short enough that the ends just sort of stick out in spikes. Hanzo holds his tongue, as his first instinct is to comment that the bleached golden bangs framing the man’s face may indeed be the reason people aren’t being forward.

“Believe it or not I’m actually here with a pretty big group of people but, uh-” the man grins sheepishly, scratching at the base of his neck. “They wandered off pretty quickly.”

As Hanzo fails to laugh along with his nervous chuckle, and the environment quickly becomes uncomfortable, something seems to dawn on him- something Hanzo watches happen as his heavily lined eyes light up.

“Shit! I’m so sorry. See, I told you I’m bad at these,” he bumbles, bowing at the hip before rising to offer his hand. “Muto Yugi, apologies for my rudeness.”  

“Shimada Hanzo,” he replies slowly, reaching out to grasp the hand offered to him firmly. This Muto character feels like he’s never shaken a hand before, with the way his grip is loose, and his arm is overly pliant. “What is it that brings you here?”  
  
“Well, I may not look like might, but I’m actually a world champion duelist.” Muto laughs, and gives him a wry smile. Hanzo doesn’t pry, but he certainly doesn’t look like any fencer he’s ever seen. “The invitation was actually extended to me a close, uh- friend, actually.”

“An important friend I suppose, if his word is enough to get invitations out to not only you, but a group of your friends,” Hanzo observes, subtly seeking out more information. He doubts this man knows all that much, but he looks like an easy mark. He’s got a friendly face, and a lackadaisical atmosphere about him.

“Well, it’s his party, so he can invite whoever he wants, really,” Muto explains with a grin. “I guess if you’re here, you’ve surely heard of him. Kaiba Seto; he’s been the chairman and CEO of the Kaiba Corporation since he was in high school.”

Muto almost sounds like he’s _bragging_ about his friend, who less than five minutes ago he hesitated to even _call_ his friend. Regardless, Hanzo is immediately aware he’s just won the jackpot- not only has he found his lead to the elusive Kaiba Seto, but also beat his bratty little brother to it.

“Ah, our elusive host,” Hanzo remarks, taking a drink of his champagne. “Evidently, he doesn’t favor the spotlight.”

“He mainly throws the parties because his shareholders like to brag about attending them, and it’s a really easy way to keep them happy,” Muto explains, mirroring Hanzo by taking a drink from his own glass of champagne. “I guess that kind of makes him sound like an ass, but Seto’s… _fine_.”

“He must be fine if he throws such extravagant parties for no reason reason than to make people happy,” Hanzo agrees with a light fondness. Parties like this in his world were a hotbed of deal making and covert assassinations- any man who throws a party just to keep shareholders off his back seems almost saintly in comparison.

“I can introduce you, if you’d like.”

Muto must see the way Hanzo stares at him, a caricature of shock in all save his jaw hitting the polished floors, because he smiles like he’s just won something. 

“Like I said, we’re kind of close,” he elaborates, and Hanzo tries to save whatever dignity he can with another drink.

“Well, Muto, I would very much like that.”

“That’s great, then- Try not to get lost!” Muto squawks, before turning and moving away into the crowd. 

As much as he stands out, his height makes him a hard target to follow as he swerves in between groups of partygoers, side stepping servers and lone wolves as he heads for his goal. His goal, which seems to be the large staircase at the front of the room.

It would have been a very obvious place to start, had it not been for the line of large, assumedly armored guards standing at its foot. Of course, they wouldn’t have been terribly hard to get around, but it wouldn’t have been ideal to try and justify that to Kaiba at their first meeting.

For a moment, Hanzo doubts that they will break their formation for the two of them. However, as soon as they spot Muto, they relax their posture. One goes so far as to give him a smile and wave. It would seem any doubts Hanzo had had were far misplaced- Muto really _is_ close with Kaiba. So close that his guards know him by face.

“They’re nice guys, but I guess it’s sort of their job to be intimidating, huh?” Muto laughs as they walk up the staircase together. He takes his steps two at a time to keep pace with Hanzo, but doesn’t even seem to notice he’s doing it.

“I suppose it is,” Hanzo murmurs his agreement. They’re intimidating, perhaps moreso to an the average corporate executive, but Hanzo is used to far meaner company watching his back. That isn’t something his smiling companion ever needs to learn about him, however.

Muto leads Hanzo down a hallway with many doors, and doesn’t stop until he reaches the huge glass window at the end of it. Hanzo pauses to look out at the sea of lights that is Shimbashi at night, interrupted by the sound of a doorknob turning and a door being pushed open .

Muto didn’t even _knock_ first. What the hell?

“Evening, Seto!” he caws, crossing the floor in short, fast strides. Hanzo files in after him, suddenly unnerved by the entire situation. 

The room he finds himself is filled with the sound of classical music, and large by any standard, with the farthest wall being entirely comprised of glass. Standing in front of it, in a perfectly pressed navy suit, is a brunette who turns to face the intrusion.

“Did your grandfather not teach you to knock, Yugi?” He calls back, low voice void of any apparent hard feelings about the rude interruption.

“I think he was in the middle of that one when you hospitalized him,” Muto laughs, finally crossing the distance to his friend, and throwing his arms around him. The hug he receives in return is stiff, but even from where he stands, Hanzo can tell this is probably as familiar as it gets for him. 

“Oh, come now, if he can let it go, then so can you,” Kaiba laughs, the brief sound ricocheting around the room before he turns his gaze firmly to Hanzo. “Who’s your friend, this time?” 

“Oh, this is-”

“Shimada Hanzo,” he introduces himself, voice ringing out clearly as he steps up to his host to offer him his hand. Kaiba is a couple of inches taller than him, but far more slender. This makes sense, of course- he sits on his ass in an office all day. “It is a pleasure.”

“Shimada, you say?” Kaiba hums to himself, before gripping Hanzo’s hand fimly. They lock eyes as they shake hands, and Hanzo gets the distinct impression that Kaiba is trying to figure something out about him. “The pleasure is mine. You must already know, but my name is Kaiba Seto, chairman and CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. 

“Who wouldn’t know the magnanimous Kaiba Seto?” Hanzo says with a smile, in a manner deliberately overbearing, pushing his limits. He watches as the corners of Kaiba’s mouth curl upward. “I’m sure the masses are making preparations to have you canonized as we speak.”

At this, Kaiba laughs out loud. Muto laughs along with him, though Hanzo can tell he isn’t completely getting the joke.

“Alright,” Kaiba interjects as his laughter dies out. He walks forward, stealing Hanzo’s glass from him. “You’ve drank enough of this cat piss. Allow me to get you a drink that’s actually edible.”

As Kaiba walks over to the small bar, the heels of his shoes clicking dully against the hard wood, Muto takes a seat on the white leather recliner and motions for Hanzo to follow in suit. He does, sitting down on the matching loveseat opposite Muto.

Kaiba returns with three glasses of champagne, opting to not even reuse Hanzo’s original glass. He hands them out, before taking a seat beside Hanzo, crossing one long leg over his other.

“Armand de Brignac,” Kaiba announces, before watching as Hanzo and Muto take their first sip. It absolutely is a cut above what was being served downstairs- several, if Hanzo is remembering the name properly.

“Sure tastes like Champagne!” Muto laughs, taking a gulp of it. Kaiba looks exasperated, but not particularly offended by his friend. If they’ve been friends this long, things like this must be commonplace by now.

“Ace of Spades- most people only dream of drinking it,” Hanzo muses, taking another sip of it, letting it sit on his tongue a moment before swallowing it. “It’s been ages since I’ve had it, myself.”

“Well, I’m absolutely not _most people_ ,” Kaiba remarks. His dark blue eyes don’t leave Hanzo, lolling almost lazily across his face, before dipping across his shoulders and midsection. They always, however, end up back on his face, piercing him square between the eyes. “And I don’t believe you are, either.”

There’s a long moment where none of the men say anything. Kaiba’s words are still ringing in Hanzo’s ears- something had been off about his tone, but he can’t quite place what was different about it. Whatever it was, it wasn’t quite cordial. He’s on a mission, he’s supposed to be networking- but at the moment he can’t really think of anything he wants to do besides stare at Kaiba 

Someone says the words ‘thirty year old CEO,’ and one can’t help but get a certain image in their minds, and Hanzo had been no different. However, Kaiba had hardly lived up to some stereotypical greased up fat cat in an unfittingly tight suit. In fact, he looked quite good, face relatively free of any signs of aging- the only real mark on it a small scar on his chin.

Kaiba seems to notice something in Hanzo’s stare change, and something in his own eyes change to reflect it- Hanzo can see the gears turning behind the irises, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

He opens his mouth to say something, is, however, interrupted by a loud bang on the door, followed by a sloppy “Setooo~!”

“Oh, for fucks sake,” he grumbles, leaving his champagne on the glass coffee table in the center of the seating as he crosses the floor and pulls open the door, revealing a gaggle of people standing at his door.

Six people flood into the room, most of which have at least some degree of a swagger to their step, the seventh getting stuck on Kaiba, throwing a single arm around him.

It’s a group of strangers, almost.

As in, it’s almost a group of strangers, except he knows the man draped across a tall, dark haired man. It’s his _fucking_ brother. And the two of them Genji and this stranger, are absolutely trashed. Here he’d been, dedicated to the mission up until the bitter end- while his brother had been shacking up with some mysterious stranger.

Credit where it’s due, it evidently did lead him to Kaiba, in the end. Not that he’s in much of a state to do anything with that information. 

“Did you really need to bring the party back to my suite and not yours?” Kaiba grumbles to the man tucked under his arm as he herds him back down to the sitting area.

“I did! Everyone missed you, Seto!” Despite his tone, he doesn’t seem to be as far gone as a lot of his companions. How does one even manage to get drunk at a corporate function- there simply isn’t that much liquor floating around with ease of access.

“Hanzo?” Genji calls over to him, pointing to his brother and seemingly whispering something to his friend that has him leading Genji over to the couch.

“Remember what I said about the early grave, Genji?” Hanzo grumbles, making room as both he and his friend crumple onto the couch, Genji more in his lap than on any leather.

“I, for one, would rather going out with a bang than miserable like you,” Genji’s pout is comedic, and entirely unbefitting of him. “This is Ryuji.”

“Otogi Ryuji,” the man introduces himself, reaching over Genji to offer Hanzo his hand.

This is ridiculous. “Hanzo Shimada.” He reaches out and gives it one firm shake before dropping it again.

“I like your brother,” Otogi adds.

“Good for you,” Hanzo grouses.

“Your brother?” Kaiba asks, startling Hanzo as he leans beside him on the back of the couch.

“Yes, I apologise-”

“Don’t, please.” Kaiba sighs, and Hanzo turns his head over his shoulder in time to catch him run a hand through his cleanly cut brown hair. It looks soft- “My brother is the one that brought them all up here.” 

“Brothers, huh. You can’t live with them-” Hanzo starts.  
“But you can’t live without them?” Kaiba finishes for him, a faint smile across his lips that Hanzo is certain, for the first time that evening, is only for him.

“I really need to get him out of here before he does something stupid,” Hanzo murmurs, without any real indication that he is going to move. 

“Yes, I suppose I should try and reign in the crowd a bit, myself,” Kaiba agrees, though neither of them move.

The two men stay like that, staring at each other with something unreadable for several drawn out seconds before Kaiba’s brother yells his name again, and suddenly time is no longer at a standstill. Hanzo stands up abruptly, hauling Genji to his feet.

“Say goodnight to your friend,” he tells his brother.

“No, Hanzo- wait!” Genji struggles against his grip, wiggling free of it. “Ryuji, I need your number!”

As Genji sways back to Otogi, Hanzo stands still and straightens his suit. Winston is tearing someone to shreds to night, but it is absolutely not going to be him. 

“Shimada.” Hanzo turns around, faced again with Kaiba. He offers him his hand once more. “It was good meeting you.”

“I agree,” Hanzo nods, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. As he pulls away, he notes a piece of firm paper still in his hand. Not missing a beat, he tucks it almost instinctively into his breast pocket.

“Goodnight, Shimada.”

“Goodnight, Kaiba.”

“Okay, Hanzo. We can go,” Genji announces, wrapping an arm loosely around his brother. “Thank you for the party Kaiba.”

And just like that, the brothers are departing. Hanzo’s arm is wrapped around Genji’s waist, helping him to navigate the route out. The worst part, without a doubt, is the stairs. For a moment, Hanzo considers loosening his grip on his brother and letting him collapse down the stairs to the dismay of the rest of the party, as though perhaps that would teach him his lesson- but that’s a terrible idea.

It’s cold outside, but not too terribly so. It’s also still busy down on the street, with the brothers having left the party relatively early for this district. Genji sits on the curb while they wait for their ride. Hanzo stands at the edge of the curb, keeping an eye out, feeling listless. 

“He’s really nice, Hanzo,” Genji says, voice almost fond. For a moment, Hanzo has a flash of Kaiba’s face and that soft, secretive smile he’d given him.

“Good for you, brother,” Hanzo returns, reaching a hand to his pocket to pull out a small, professional business card. For some brief kind of moment, his heart sinks, until he turns over the business card to find Kaiba’s personal number written down on the back in neat black penmanship, along with a small note.

 

_I would like it if you called._

_Kaiba._

 

If Genji has noticed the way Hanzo stares fondly down at his hands, he doesn’t say anything- and because it _is_ Genji, Hanzo doubts he noticed. He’d never keep quiet about something like that, it’s in his nature. He’s still babbling off about Otogi behind him when the car rolls up, and he has the poor agent get out and help him get his Genji into the backseat of the car.

Despite Genji’s appearance, the mission _was_ a success. Not only did they meet Kaiba, but now Hanzo had an in. Only one thing gave him reason to pause.

He wasn’t sure an in was all it was.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,,,, so,,, uhhhhh,,,,,,, fuckin,,, uhhhHHHHH,,,
> 
> @dilfosaur over on that there tumblr started talking about kaiba/hanzo a couple days ago  
> but,,, it didn't stay a joke,,,, for very long,,,, at all,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> this ship is so valid guys,,,  
> and now i really REALLY want to write a longfic for it,,, fucking rip
> 
> if you liked this you should probably check out my tumblr.gov.uk @akidyne ;)


End file.
